


Sleep Aide

by Grimalkenkid



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth "If it works it works" Eisner, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Healing Sex, In a manner of speaking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Timeskip Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Teacher-Student Relationship, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimalkenkid/pseuds/Grimalkenkid
Summary: After one too many late-night training sessions, Byleth decides to try a different remedy for Dimitri's insomnia.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	Sleep Aide

Dimitri didn’t know how long Byleth had been watching him. Of course, he also didn’t know how long he’d been training, either. The pain pounding in his skull hadn’t let up for days, and so sleep had likewise eluded him. Hours could’ve passed between when he picked up his lance and when he spied his professor by the soft light of her candle.

He didn’t have to ask why she was there; she usually came by during his late-night training sessions to force him back to his dorm. Dimitri had long since given up trying to dissuade her. Somehow, Byleth always got him back to his room, though sleep still eluded him. With a heavy sigh, he tossed his lance back on the weapon rack and slowly made his way towards the exit.

Byleth intercepted him by the stone partition that ran the perimeter of the training ground proper. “Late night training again?” It wasn’t so much a question as a conversation starter. “When was the last time you slept, Dimitri?”

“I’m fine,” he lied, wincing as the pounding in his head grew sharp for a moment. “You really don’t need to come get me. I’m not tired.”

“Is that why your footwork was so sloppy?”

Dimitri flinched at the slightly accusatory tone in her voice. “Fine… fine,” he huffed in annoyance. “I’ll go back to my room. You don’t need to escort me.”

“Will you actually get some sleep?”

Dimitri clenched his fists. He couldn’t lie to her. “No. I don’t think my headache would let me even if I wanted to.”

Byleth stared at him for several seconds, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly as if evaluating him. Then she set her candle down and walked over to him, unbuttoning her blouse as she did so.

“P-professor? Wh-what are you doing?” Dimitri knew he should look away, preserve as much of her dignity as possible. And yet he couldn’t tear his eyes away. Every inch of skin she exposed to the night air, illuminated by the moon overhead, entranced him even more than usual.

“I’m offering sex to help you get to sleep,” Byleth stated plainly, as if it were the most natural conclusion one could reach. She pulled open her blouse, baring the entirety of her scarred and well-toned torso to him. Very gently, she then took his hand and laid it over her breast, not a shred of hesitation in her actions.

“S-sex?” His mind whirled at the idea. Sure, he’d fantasized about being intimate with Byleth, but he never expected to actually get such a chance. “W-why?”

“You won’t get healing. You won’t take medicine. You can’t sleep, and your headaches are getting worse.” The way Byleth laid it out made it all sound so simple. “Sex is tiring, eases pain, and feels good. If it’s the only way to help you get to sleep, then I don’t mind giving you that option.”

Dimitri couldn’t form words. Even through the heavy fabric of his gloves, he could feel her warmth and the softness of her breast. His hand seemingly moved of its own accord, kneading the tender flesh and rolling her hard nipple. “But it’s… improper…” he stammered, still unable to look away. “A-and if I… put a child in you…”

Byleth cupped his cheek, running her thumb along his chapped lips as a tiny smile graced hers. “The guards don’t patrol here, and I can get you off with just my hands and mouth. No one will know.”

Goddess help him, Dimitri wanted to kiss that smile. His pants were already far too tight, and the idea of Byleth on her knees before him, her mouth around his cock… Well, the mere thought made him dizzy in an almost delightful way. “I… I…”

And then she kissed him.

Byleth leaned up and pressed her lips to his, wetting them both with light flicks of her tongue. It must’ve been quite a chaste kiss, especially in comparison to whatever Sylvain got up to, and yet Dimitri couldn’t help but tremble.

Goddess curse him, Dimitri wanted to push her to the ground, rip off her clothes, and bury himself in her warm body. He instinctively wrapped his free arm around her, pulling her closer so he could lean into their kiss. Everything about the situation was wrong, and yet Dimitri felt an almost physical ache to be close to someone. To be close to Byleth.

When they pulled apart, Byleth gave him another subtle smile that made her eyes twinkle. “May I take that as a ‘yes’?”

Dimitri merely nodded. Between the pounding in his skull and the ghostly whispers on the periphery of his mind, he wanted a shred of comfort.  _ Such a selfish act, _ he thought.  _ But… I don’t know if I can deny it any longer. Please forgive me, Byleth. _

She kissed him again, meeting his enthusiasm with equal fervor. Her hands traveled up to the collar of his uniform, and she began deftly undoing the latches of his armor. Dimitri moaned into her mouth as she let his breastplate drop to the ground. His pants were unbearably tight, but she started unbuttoning his shirt at the neck, pressing kisses to his pale skin.

Dimitri gripped the partition behind him and gasped as she traveled downward, dragging her teeth and tongue along his chest. When she exposed his nipples to the night air, Byleth latched onto one with her lips, lightly tugging and sucking on the neglected nub. Dimitri let out a small yelp and involuntarily bucked his hips. Never before had such attention been given to his body, not even when he relieved himself of his shameful desires within the privacy of his own room. He almost wanted her to stay there, to keep pinching and rolling his nipples until he begged for something more, but the moment Byleth traveled further down, all such thoughts fled his mind.

Byleth knelt before him, leaving a few tender kisses along his belly before working on his trouser laces. Dimitri dug his fingers into the stone as she freed his cock from its confines, lightly tapping her chin as it sprung to attention.

“I-I’m sorry!” He briefly wondered if she would stop now that she knew just how eager he was for this kind of activity.

“What for?” Byleth asked. Her eyes remained on his face even as she pressed her lips to the base of his cock, her nose tickling the tangle of blonde hair around it.

Dimitri gasped, his head pounding even harder than before. “For… um… Goddess… Ah~” Even at the best of times, he often felt he lacked the skill with words expected of a prince. But now, they fled him completely, leaving him slack jawed and sighing at the sensations she drew from him.

Byleth ran one hand slowly along his length and cupped his balls with the other. It was so odd to have someone else touching him so intimately, but Dimitri loved it. He loved the gentle touch and tender way she looked at him, how she sucked and hummed against the base of his arousal, edging against pleasure as her hands sent tiny shocks up his spine. Byleth rolled his balls with her fingers, tapping firmly but gently on the bundle of nerves just above them. The off-tempo rhythms of her hand and mouth made him squirm in delight, eager for something more potent.

But she further surprised him when that “something more” came from the hand running along his length. Instead of increasing her grip and speed, Byleth slipped a finger under his foreskin, running along the sensitive head of his penis.

“Goddess!” Dimitri gasped, tossing his head back as the sensation traveled right up his spine. She was paying such close attention to his body, to every tremble and moan, that he could feel his aches and pains fading under the waves of pleasure. Never before had he felt quite like this, and Byleth was only getting started.

“Does that feel good?” she asked, running her finger around the head of his cock once before withdrawing and lightly stroking him once more. “Please, let me know if anything I do doesn’t.”

Dimitri shook his head, shocked that she would even ask such a thing. “Yes!” he moaned. “That feels… so good.”

He felt her smile against his skin, repeating the pattern of stroking and rubbing. It was almost torturously slow how she pumped his cock, drawing out such indecent sounds as the tension in his belly grew. Dimitri could feel the precipice of an orgasm creeping up on him, slowly and steadily. He hardly noticed when Byleth ran her thumb over his slit, spreading precum over the sensitive tip.

Of course, he didn’t notice because she chose that moment to start kissing her way up his cock, dragging her tongue along the engorged length. Dimitri heard the stone crack beneath his hands, but he hardly cared. Byleth’s breath was warm against his skin, and when her lips brushed the head of his cock, he nearly came right then and there.

“Byleth, please!” he keened as she lightly swirled her tongue around the tip. The pounding in his skull had faded completely, replaced by a gentle warmth and a slight tingle that grew stronger by the moment. “Please.”

“As you wish.”

In one fluid motion, Byleth pulled back his foreskin and took him in her mouth. The breath left his lungs as her lips sealed around his length, lightly sucking on the sensitive skin. Her tongue slid along the underside of his cock, warm and wet and soft. And she kept going, slowly swallowing more of his length until he touched the back of her throat. At that moment, Byleth gave a muffled cough, and Dimitri forced himself to open his eyes and look at the woman kneeling between his legs.

Her eyes were screwed shut, with the beginning of tears forming at the edges. The discomfort in her expression dampened much of Dimitri’s growing pleasure. Extricating his fingers from the divots he made in the stone, Dimitri carefully grasped her hair and slowly pulled her back.

“Don’t...” He swallowed hard, trying to get his voice back under control, “... don’t hurt yourself. Not for me. Please…”

Byleth gazed up at him with those bright eyes of hers, still sucking ever so gently on his cock, and gave a very slight nod. Dimitri sighed, the last bit of stressed tension finally leaving his limbs. As much as he might have wanted to fuck her throat, he had no desire to cause her any amount pain, no matter how small it was.

As if in response to this relaxation, Byleth began to move once more, bobbing up and down on his cock. The sight had Dimitri mesmerized… the focus knit into her brow, the way her lips slid along his erection, her free hand stroking the length her mouth couldn’t reach. It seemed like something out of a dream, and yet the cold night air nipping at his exposed chest reminded him that it was very real.

His breathing grew erratic, gasping more and more as Byleth brought him closer to that peak he’d only glimpsed when he touched himself. Dimitri pulled his hand away from her hair, concerned for what his uncontrolled strength might do when he finally came. He so dearly wanted to hold her, to touch her as she brought him bliss, but he couldn’t trust himself with such intimacy. Instead, he hooked his thumb into his belt and grasped the stone partition once more, hoping that little bit of restraint would keep him from bucking into her mouth.

When a pleasant warmth started creeping up from his toes, Dimitri knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He tried to warn her, but all that passed his lips were a few disconnected syllables before letting out a deep moan as a powerful orgasm rocked his body. Byleth coughed as the first drops of cum touched her tongue, and she pulled away quickly, replacing her lips with both hands to guide him through his release.

Dimitri would’ve loved to drift in that pleasant haze of post-orgasm bliss, but his embarrassment proved stronger. “I-I’m sorry,” he stammered, stuffing his softening cock back into his trousers and pulling a kerchief from his pocket. Kneeling before Byleth, he started wiping his spend off her chin and chest. “I-I should’ve told you sooner. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.”

His frantic apologies were silenced by a gentle hand over his. Tentatively, Dimitri raised his eyes to see Byleth’s concerned gaze.

“Are you feeling better?” she asked. Her voice was so calm, so worried, as if she hadn’t just had his cock in her mouth moments earlier. “Well enough to sleep, at least?”

“I--” Dimitri began before the full force of his exhaustion settled in his muscles. His entire body felt heavy, especially his eyelids. He might’ve fallen asleep right there if not for Byleth’s presence. “Yes… I… I think I can sleep now…”

Byleth graced him with one of her mesmerizing smiles. “That’s good,” she said, buttoning her blouse back up. “Now, let’s get back to your room before you collapse.”

It was all Dimitri could do to muster a slow nod. He didn’t bother buttoning his shirt back up, only holding the discarded pieces of his armor as he leaned on Byleth’s shoulder. The walk could’ve taken hours for all he remembered the next morning, but they did eventually make it, as Dimitri awoke the next morning tucked into his bed.

As Dimitri got ready for the day, he was left unsure just how much of the previous night was real and how much was merely a dream.

What was undeniable, however, were the hand-shaped indents in the training ground partitions. And only one person capable of leaving them in solid stone.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and critiques are greatly appreciated!


End file.
